


Vanilla Nut

by VexedByLoki



Category: hiddlesworth - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Self indulgent on the spot smut prompted by Chris's foxtel ad, Unconventional lube choice in the heat of the moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 19:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12282906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VexedByLoki/pseuds/VexedByLoki
Summary: Chris is a bit..../frustrated/ with how things ended with Tom after the final day of shooting. He needs to refocus his thoughts and energy - unfortunately, stumbling across a late night showing of TNM doesn't help his situation at all.





	Vanilla Nut

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for my dearest, sister from another mister @lokilovesthor  
> You're the best. Thanks for always having my back, love.

He didn't know what to do with himself.

Chris had always had trouble downshifting from full throttle after physical roles, but usually his regular work outs and daily surfing helped him to channel that excess energy in the days after coming off a filming high.

This time it was different.

This time it wasn't just about finding his routine again after the final cut...it was about what happened on that last day.

His mind kept replaying it over and over again.

It was just a kiss...but it was the first time they had physically acknowledged what was between them after all these years and it was... _fuck_...it was intense.

Chris took another deep breath and closed his eyes, willing himself through the last chin up.

"Fuck it." he growled, not for the first time that day, and dropped heavily from the bar.

He flung his sweaty towel into the corner and angrily started stripping down as he stalked from the gym to his bathroom.

It was too damn quiet.

He had too much alone time on his hands to get lost in his thoughts and they just kept circling back to him.

His lips.

Tom's lips...and the look in his eyes...the way his breath had shivered between them when they finally broke apart.

Chris turned the water on full blast. No heat. He needed it as cold as possible.

His cock hung thick and throbbing as he shook his head and tried his damndest to forget the taste of Tom's mouth.

He pushed a button on the panel next to the shower before stepping in, turning on a random playlist at full volume in hopes of distracting himself.

It worked.

Between the icy pinpricks making his bits draw up defensively and the inane pop music blaring off the tiled walls, he was able to just power through and get himself cleaned up while forcing his thoughts on to what he could throw together for a post work out meal.

He stepped out of the shower and toweled off roughly feeling clear headed, refreshed, and ravenous.

Pausing only long enough to yank on some ratty sweats and a stretched out t-shirt, Chris all but stormed into the kitchen and started grabbing stuff from the fridge.

He ate single mindedly for a solid five minutes before his mind betrayed him again.

"Fuck."

Well...at least that was longer than yesterday...

He unceremoniously dropped the pickle he was eating onto the counter and gripped the edges with his hands as he let his head drop.

This was madness.

Why had they waited so long?

All these years....

They both knew it had been building all along, yet they chose to stuff it away and laugh off what everyone else said they could see so plainly.

Of course, they played up the angle...the looks, the hugs, the more than brotherly affection.

The cameras loved it. The fans loved it.

They had both soon began to love it...but never really acknowledged it.

Neither had wanted to risk the friendship.

This time though...seeing him again after so long.

He went to set every day eager to see him...talk to him...just to be around his energy, his presence...and he could tell that Tom felt the same.

They'd had weeks together.

Time to joke, hang out between scenes, reconnect over meals together...still, neither one of them was willing to take the risk and say the things that needed to be said - ask the questions hanging in the air between them.

Until it was too late....literally.

They were both packed and standing at the curb waiting on a private car to take them to the airport.

Tom said that it seemed only reasonable to ride together when they saw each other out front and realized their destinations were the same, so Chris had waved his car off when it arrived and instead slid into the backseat of Tom's blacked out SUV.

The driver had nodded to them both cordially before warning them that there was construction on the freeway between the hotel and airport and then closed the privacy window.

They both sat back and made themselves as comfortable as possible in the small dim space...each painfully aware of the others cologne and proximity of warm limbs within easy reach.

Despite the easy smiles and small talk, there was a tension in the air between them.

Chris hadn't wanted to say goodbye and had hoped to just...go...but here they were.

Tom had spoken first...always filling the silence...always thinking.

To his credit, he was succinct this time.

Anyone who had ever spent any amount of time with him would never have believed it when instead of a long, thoughtful speech he just said simply...."I'm going to miss you."

Chris had been looking out the window at the passing lights and had barely heard him.

He turned to find Tom looking at him with an almost sheepish smile and watery eyes.

Tom had huffed a little laugh and wiped at his eyes in embarrassment.

It was more than Chris could stand.

It seemed like nothing at all then to reach over those few inches of leather between them and cover Tom's hand with his own.

Whether it was the sadness in Tom's eyes or the anxiety of not knowing when he would see him again, the pressure in his chest had just become too much and his heart suddenly over rode his brain.

"I'm in love with you."

Chris had blurted it out, almost shouted it.

He involuntarily squeezed Tom's hand as he blanched at the words hanging in the air, his eyes going wide in shock at what he'd just done.

Tom's reaction was instantaneous.

He sucked in a breath like a nearly drowned man and sobbed as he launched himself over the space between them to straddle Chris' lap.

They had clung to each other for what seemed like an eternity with Tom's face buried in his neck.

Heated words were exchanged, tears were shed....and finally...finally...

Chris groans at the memory of that hurried kiss as the car made its way up the drive to the drop point.

He didn't want to let go.

Ever.

Tom had tasted like bourbon and honey as he surrounded Chris' face with those impossibly elegant hands and gave himself over completely to what they had both craved for so long.

Chris had felt the built up longing...the years of denial...every inch of Tom's desire as he'd kissed him - and he hadn't been able to think straight since.

The ride - and the kiss - had ended abruptly with Tom stumbling over promises to call him once he'd landed and Chris wondering how in the ever-loving-fuck he was supposed to walk through the airport with a three alarm stiffy.

He was hot again.

Hot and frustrated...and, though he tried not to be - worried.

Tom hadn't called.

Three days.

Three days of replaying every second of their time together in H-fucking-D and his brain was fried.

He needed to cool off and unwind.

Chris opens his eyes and sighs heavily at the obscene spread of disgustingly healthy food scattered over his counter.

"Ugh...fuck it."

He shoves away from the counter as he shifts his chubby and then stomps over to the freezer.

After yanking it open and rooting around angrily for a few seconds, he emerges with a triumphant grin and his hidden stash of Häagen Dazs vanilla bean ice cream.

He grabs the biggest spoon from the drawer on his way out to his media room and picks up the remote along the way.

The first taste is absolutely sinful and has him stopping in his tracks and making yummy noises halfway to the couch.

He happily flops down with the spoon still sticking out of his mouth and the remote already clicking through channels.

This is just what he needed.

He's already blissfully in the no brain zone of late night TV, enjoying his ice cream and totally Not thinking about Tom or the lack of phone calls when he decides to try just one more channel.

And there he is.

Head tilted and smiling eyes staring straight through his soul.

Damn....this is so Not what he needed.

But....look at him.

When he'd confessed to Tom over one of their dinners that he had yet to see his Golden Globe winning performance, he had just shrugged in his typically self depreciating way and smiled prompting Chris to hurriedly promise that he would watch as soon as he had some free time.

'Looks like tonight's the night, mate' he think is with an air of resignation.

Without even realizing it, he's set the remote and ice cream aside.

Tom's magnetism is so powerful.

He's already sucked in and enjoying the hell out of it....not even bothered.

Well, not really.

Except for those gorgeous close ups and little quirks that only Chris would recognize after so many years of working together.

The dip of his bottom lip.

The subtle shift in his posture.

He absently moves his already half hard cock to a more comfortable position.

And then suddenly, he just knows it's coming. That scene.

The dialog is low...Tom and Beth just inches apart.

Cut to him suddenly wrestling her through a hotel room door and Chris sits back with a gasp as his cock fully hardens with breathtaking speed.

He watches with his mouth hanging open as Tom's character drops his pants and makes the most obscene sounds and faces.

It's over too soon.

He quickly grabs the remote and skips back, slowly sinking back into the cushions as he watches those lips move over Debicki.

He remembers the way they felt...the way he tasted...the soft, needy sounds he made when the car came to a stop and he had to pull back.

"Fuuuuuck...."

If anyone were around to hear him, they would swear he was in mortal pain - and they wouldn't be far from the truth.

Chris pauses it again and drops his head back as his eyes slam shut.

His hand slides up and then dips down beneath the elastic of his waistband and he moans softly.

"Tom..."

He wraps his fingers around his shaft and groans as he opens his eyes and hits replay again.

He can almost imagine the texture of those smooth cheeks against his lips...the way he would taste as he snakes out his tongue and licks him open for their first time together.

Chris' hand begins to move progressively faster with each press of the replay button.

He's entranced by the way Tom's hips move and that little gasp he makes when his character cums.

Would he make that noise when his cock sinks into him?

Would he ever get the chance to find out?

A sharp hiss as the friction from his exuberant strokes against dry skin cause his rhythm to falter.

"Fuck."

His eyes flick around as he sits up and hits the pause button again.

The bedroom (and his lube) are so far away...he can't wait.

Chris bites his lip and casts a leery eye to the more than half melted pint of ice cream leaving a wet ring on the coffee table.

Almost sheepishly, he leans forward and sticks one finger into the cool, silky liquid before quickly bringing it up to his mouth and sucking it off.

"Mmmmm...."

His eyes close with a soft moan.

Yes, this will do quite nicely, thank you very much.

He picks up the carton and leans back again, all hesitation lost when he glances at the stilled image of Tom's perfect ass on the huge screen.

The first dribble that touches his heated skin as he tilts the carton over his crotch nearly gives him second thoughts, but it quickly warms as his other hand moves to smooth it over his length.

Oh, that's sooo much better...

He pours more, making a delicious creamy mess of his lap before setting the carton aside again and sitting back with his teeth clamped down over his bottom lip.

Rewind. Play. Stroke.

His breathing becomes erratic more quickly than he imagined it could.

He closes his eyes and leans his head back as he joins his other hand in....circling his cockhead as his other strokes long and hard over his aching length.

He doesn't even need the images on the screen now, he's so lost in his fantasy of burying his cock in Tom's gorgeous ass...the way he would move with him....those little gasps.

"Oh fuck...Tom...Tom...."

Chris's voice wheezes and cracks as he suddenly curls over himself and cums so hard he sees stars.

He pumps himself through the height of it, feeling the heat of his spunk mingle with the now sticky mess of vanilla slick dripping down over his balls.

When he finally eases back into the cushions, heaving and gasping for breath, his eyes automatically gravitate to Tom's gaze staring silently at him from across the room.

Chris smirks and looks down at his mess.

"If only you knew, mate..." he chuckles into the silence of the room.

He flinches when the strident ring of his mobile breaks through the haze of his lazy afterglow.

Both of his hands are sticky.

He glances at the clock.

Who could be calling this late?

Chris wipes one hand on his shirt and flips the phone over to see Tom smiling up at him.

His heart is suddenly in his throat.

"Fuck...are you kidding me?"

He swallows hard and hits the speaker button.

"Alright mate?"- a little breathless still.

A soft chuckle over the line and then Chris' head is buzzing with Tom's sweet baritone.

"Hey, man. Sorry to call so late. Did I interrupt anything?"

Chris grins as he rubs his sticky fingers together before bringing one up to his mouth and giving it a long lick.

"Nah. Nah, man. Just watching some TV...."


End file.
